From lovelorn sorrow to an uncertain future
by Birdboy
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Devimon's saga about Miyako's long, futile search for love, and the evils which always surround the bearer of light... Angewokari, onesided Hiyako
1. Default Chapter

"Leomon, you survived!" Mimi said, a huge smile appearing across her face. "When I saw you prepare for battle, with those same words you used last time..." Panjyamon stood silently, nodding his mane-surrounded head in agreement. "Thank you for living." The chosen of purity added, falling into Panjyamon's soft fur, as the lion digimon began to stroke her lengthy hair with his white paw.  
  
Miyako, blessed with birdlike sight from her armor evolution, saw the romantic scene unfold, and backed away from the others, then took off, not wanting to throw a proverbial wretch into their relationship. Flying on the silver wings of Love, the chosen left monitor, her destination unknown to all. Aquilamon caught sight of this, and spread his wings as well to join her, unwilling to leave his partner human alone.  
  
"Aquilamon, if you're going with me, who will transport them back?" Miyako asked, a sorrow caused by her unrequited love evident in her voice.  
  
"The lake guardian is with them, my wings aren't needed." Aquilamon responded, and the bearer of purity and love flew off with her eagle digimon, and though one of them was still tinged with sorrow, but still they were wondering what they would next encounter in the digital world.  
  
Those events had happened a couple days ago now, and with it, Miyako's last chance at love had ended, at least as far as the inheritor of love and purity knew. "It seems like everyone else is falling in love these days. Sora's with Takeru, Mimi's with Leomon" She added, thinking back once more to the events right after the battle of dragon eye, "And Hikari, she's with Angewomon now. It seems like the perfect couple, someone so sweet and angelic as Hikari with an angel digimon of the perfect level, but to be honest, I'm feeling a bit jealous. Still, I might as well see how she's doing, I swore I'd fight the evil of the dark ocean with her, and that's one promise I plan to keep."  
  
"Fight the evil of the dark ocean?" Aquilamon asked. "I haven't heard anything about Dagomon coming for her since I first jogressed with Tailmon. And how do you plan to get there?" Aquilamon asked, knowing Hikari's location was on another plane.  
  
"So many of the truly evil digimon are showing up now, I think Dagomon might as well soon." Miyako answered, shrugging, and then added "I still have the feather Angemon gave me, don't I?" turning her face into a smile.  
  
"And what about the fact that only a holy digimon can see the portal?" Aquilamon asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Umm..." Miyako said, pondering. "Holy digimon, any digimon of the vaccine type with neat angelic wings who dedicate their lives to fighting against the evils which threaten us, we could really use your help!" Miyako yelled out, and Aquilamon facefaulted (Or what passes for facefaulting so high up in the air.) A few minutes afterward, an Angewomon appeared holding a sign that said "Portal to celestial kingdom: 3 inches." With an arrow pointing to the left on it.  
  
"Well, that was helpful." Miyako said, and then after thanking the Angewomon, went through said portal.  
  
The celestial kingdom where the various angel digimon dwelled was as majestic as ever, but Miyako was not particularly interested in taking in the scenery, still far too deep in thought as she walked towards the hospital where the bearer of light was recovering. After some time walking, she arrived and was greeted by a mostly recovered Angewomon.  
  
"How's Hikari doing?" Miyako asked.  
  
"It's not good." Angewomon responded, shaking her head. "She's regained consciousness, but..."  
  
"But what!" Miyako asked angrily. "What's going on!"  
  
"She was badly injured in battle with Phantomon. She's regained consciousness, but she still can't move without severe pain, and it's been about four days with all sorts of healing magic used on her. I know her form is that of a human, and she took massive injuries in combat, but she still should have healed by now..." Angewomon said, concerned.  
  
"But she's healing, isn't she? Sure, it's a bit slower then normal, but eventually she'll recover." Miyako said optimistically.  
  
"Well, if that were the only thing... Last night, Hikari was turning in her sleep and calling out for someone to save her from the darkness. It was probably just a nightmare, but..." Angewomon added sadly.  
  
"So many demon lords have returned to this world that you fear Dagomon's come back as well, is that it?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Hai." Angewomon answered, confirming Miyako's suspicions.  
  
"Can I see her?" The holder of the digimentals of light and purity asked, and instantly Hikari began to speak.  
  
"He's coming. I don't know how much longer I can fight him off. Angewomon, Miyako, help me." The bearer of light cried out fearfully, resisting the pull of the dark ocean and then collapsed.  
  
A few minutes later, as Angewomon and Miyako were still trying to figure out how to fight the cthulhuian beast, a succubus digimon came into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked, emphasizing the word "you". "And how'd you get in here in the first place?"  
  
"I just reminded them of the devastation and toll in digimon life that taking down a Mugen Dramon would have." Lady Devimon responded, smiling. "As for why I'm here..." She added, suddenly turning serious.  
  
"The barrier between the worlds has weakened. Seiryu's child has died, and the way dragons are, with so few eggs hatching and all... He's unable to focus on his duties as one of the Harmonious Ones, and since they were protecting the barrier, it's possible for an incident similar to what happened three years ago to occur once more." The succubus digimon explained sadly.  
  
"You seem to be telling the truth." Angewomon observed, not sensing any dishonesty. "But why are you helping me? Wouldn't Hikari being taken by Dagomon be the perfect way to make me suffer?"  
  
"I've given innocents enough suffering. I'll still get my revenge on you, but not by harming Hikari." Lady Devimon said, lamenting over some of her previous dark deeds. "Besides, I can't exactly let someone as cute as Hika-chan be raped and tortured by Dagomon." She added, smiling once more, and was promptly thwapped by Angewomon and Miyako.  
  
"Stay away from my human partner!" Angewomon yelled in mock anger.  
  
"Shouldn't the purity of light always be deflowered by darkness? Opposites attract, don't they?" Lady Devimon commented, still smiling.  
  
"To think we're still able to joke around like this, things are really looking up for once. Even if Hikari's still near death, we'll stop Dagomon, she'll recover, and then even if I don't find love, I can at least find happiness among this group..." Miyako thought, more optimistic then she'd been for some time, underestimating the lurking evil once more... 


	2. Chapter two

Author's notes: I'm not exactly much studied on Lovecraftian lore, so when I screw up Cthulhu, this is mainly because my knowledge of him's all secondhand...(Unless Call of Dagomon counts as firsthand)

"_No, not again!" Hikari cried out, fear clear in her eyes... As she looked around her, all she could see was rippling grey water coming up to her knees, stretching for miles in all directions... "Tailmon! Taichi! Takeru! Miyako!" She cried out, overwhelmed with fear, but none of them came to her rescue... "That's it, I'm alone once more, a lone light trapped in the darkness... Help me..." She gasped out, the last words audible in two worlds..._

"_Help me..."_

"Hikari-chan..." Angewomon said, looking down sadly...

"I'll do everything I can to help you..." Miyako promised, looking at Hikari's unconscious body, as it began to fade...

"Thank you..." Angewomon said, the angel putting a comforting hand on Miyako's shoulder... "I couldn't bare to lose her, she means so very much to me..."

"The same to me as well..." Miyako responded, starting to feel more empathy then anything for Angewomon, even though they may be rivals in matters of love, they seemed more like one another then anything now, united by a common desire to protect the bearer of light...(And a few other desires, but Angewomon would certainly not admit to _those_.)

"_Hikari-chan." The bearer of light heard, a warm, soothing voice from out of the darkness. "Angewomon? Angewomon, is that you?" She asked, but there was no response, at least not from that voice... "Help me, I can't fight it anymore!" She yelled, and a grayish tentacle came up and began pulling her under. "Miyako said I could illuminate the darkness, but..." She said sadly, but no light would come, as her head sank into the sea..._

"Hikari!" Angewomon yelled, hearing her final call... "There's nothing I can do... There's no way to save her, no way to stop the one for who I've lived all this time from being taken by Dagomon." She said sadly, as her the brilliant pink aura surrounding her began to darken...

Quickly, a hand moved from Miyako to Angewomon's face, and equally quickly moved back, leaving a red spot on the lower, uncovered part of Angewomon's left cheek. "Hikari is not gone yet! She can still be saved from Dagomon! Wake up Angewomon, you're the only one capable of stopping the darkness, you're the only one who can get Hikari out of this!"

"Miyako-chan... You're right. I'll save Hikari, I'm not sure how, but somehow I will get through to her!" Angewomon swore, determined to save the human she was sworn to protect, the human that had saved her from Vamdemon, the human she had grown to love...

And it was the strength of Angewomon's feelings that opened a portal, and with Miyako and Hawkmon by her side, the six-winged angel entered the darkness...

"_But you thought you would love to be our queen. Beware, our master can sense your power too, and he will come for you, he will come." Hikari thought back, thinking of the Hangyomon/Deepmon's prophecy. "But when he came, I was to strong, no amount of light can defeat this darkness." She thought sadly, as a tentacle began pulling her closer and closer to the "Dark undersea master" the Deepmon spoke of long ago... And then, just as it seemed she could resist no further..._

"Heaven's arrow!" Just like that first time, so many years ago, a white arrow came from Angewomon, and the evil surrounding her, at least for the moment, was broken...

"Angewomon... You came." Hikari said, her voice filled with fear, and then torn, between what to say...

It was as if both sides of her mouth were saying different things... "Don't worry about me, run before he stops you as well!" and "Please, save me from him!" were coming out of her mouth, somehow at the same instant with both phrases fully comprehensible...

"Hikari-chan! Hikari, make your decision!" Angewomon said, and then softly added, a bit of sorrow in her voice "I can't save you from this darkness alone, what is it you truly want?"

"I want..." She began, turning to the engulfing darkness she had resisted so hard against, and then back to the light and the digimon she loved, finally making a decision based on her own desires... "I want you, Angewomon..." She answered, blushing. "I want you by my side, in light or darkness, but... I don't want to hurt anyone..." She added sadly, looking at Miyako. "So I really don't know what to choose, but the darkness isn't it... Too many care about me, I can't fall that quickly!" She added, putting some energy into her voice for once...

"But what about your own desires? You're so wrapped up in trying not to hurt anyone, don't you have want desires of your own? Dagomon asked questioningly, pulling her even deeper... "Your trying to help everyone was what brought you to me, my queen."

"Yes, yes it was..." Hikari answered, wings emerging once more, but of a darker, torn variety.

"Hikari-chan..." Angewomon said, prepared to use a tactic a bit less then holy to try to win Hikari back to her... "And may the gods forgive me for this." She added under her breath. "If I am what you want, then take me." She began, lowering her golden feathers as Miyako's nose bled furiously... "For you are all I care for."

Hikari looked towards Angewomon's shapely breasts, and no matter how hard she tried to hold back, began to become quite aroused, then again it was hard not to be in that situation... "Yes, you are what I want." She replied, finally expressing something out of desire, which until then she had seemed to lack completely, as Dagomon's hold upon her weakened. "Angewomon, let's go back now." She added happily, and no longer in Dagomon's grasp, the bearer of light returned to the digital world...


	3. Chapter three

"_Angewomon, let's go back now." She added happily, and no longer in Dagomon's grasp, the bearer of light returned to the digital world..._

"_Angewomon, let's go back now..."_ Miyako thought, remembering Hikari's words... "It shouldn't surprise me or anything, but... Angewomon is the one who saved her from darkness, Angewomon is the one she cares for, and I can't even keep my promise to help her fight against the darkness..." She thought sadly, still remembering... "It seems futile, I won't find love in this world, no matter how hard I wish, but... I've heard it's causing so much pain for Angemon back in Factorial, and to be honest, I feel for him more then anyone right now...

_Yeah, Angemon, a digimon I barely even knew... But aren't we the same? Don't we both suffer the same thing, seeing the one we love in the arms of another?_ Miyako thought, still wishing it was her in Angewomon's place, still unable to escape the pain of a love unreturned...

"Miyako-san?" Hawkmon asked, pecking at the purple-haired girl... "Miyako-san, you just haven't been yourself lately, what's going on?"

"I haven't been myself?" Miyako asked, her voice dispassionate... "I suppose you're right... It's been weeks since I've done anything insane, and it seems I'm spending more time thinking about love then I am mindlessly hitting on half the chosen..." She added, her voice still not taking much of a tone either way... "I know I'm a bit sad now, and I know love is supposed to do that, but still, it's been days since I've acted in a way that could even be described as genki..."

"Love is supposed to make you sad?" Hikari asked sympathetically, having overheard the conversation...

"Sorry, I misspoke..." Miyako blurted out, and Hawkmon began to try to get the bearer of light away from Miyako...

"I know you want to help, but right now, her seeing you will only make things worse..." Hawkmon said, and it seemed Hikari understood...

"Please, if there's anything I can do to help..." Hikari began, and Miyako's digimon cut her off quickly, opening his beak...

"No... I can't ask that of you, especially when I know you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness for her..." Hawkmon said, still filled with sorrow about the whole thing...

"I understand... I know I have too much compassion... But that said, if I'm willing to sacrifice my own happiness for her, is her love truly unrequited?"

"No..." Hawkmon replied, not sure where to proceed... "Then again, Hikari-san, you'll sacrifice your own happiness for almost anyone..."

"I know, I know..." She said, waving away Hawkmon's comments, and went over to look at the sorrowful, crouching Miyako... "Miyako-chan?"

"Hikari-chan, what is it?" Miyako said sadly, still blown away by her kindness, but knowing her wish could never come true, not wanting to burden her with this, remained silent on her true feelings...

"Miyako... You're so sad..." Hikari said, her empathy still far too great... "Is there any way I can help?"

"No..." Miyako lied, using all the willpower she had to try to convince Hikari this was the case...

_I don't want to burden her like this... I don't want to cause Tailmon any harm... I know, it's not like me, but..._

"Miyako-chan, you can't hide anything from me, I know you way too well..." Hikari said, smiling in a manner she rarely seemed to when not after a dramatic triumph of good...

"Please... Hikari-chan, don't suffer for my sake... Forget this ever happened..." Miyako responded... "I don't want to bring you any more pain!" She yelled, dashing off into the rainy skies surrounding her, her tears melding with the rain...

"Miyako-chan!" Hikari cried out, running after her, and Tailmon could not bring herself to stop her, not after seeing Miyako's sorrow... _Besides, there was never any guarantee she'd end up with me, it could easily have been Miyako..._

"Hikari?" Miyako asked, still running away... _She cares so much... I want her, but this will only bring us both sorrow... She's so kind, I know she'll be with me if I wanted, but... Who knows what she really wants?_ The purple-haired girl asked sadly, as the rain-soaked bearer of light caught up to her...

"Miyako..." The bearer of light said sadly, putting a comforting hand on her wet shoulder... "Please... Be happy..." She added, collapsing against her, as Miyako's confusion grew even more...

And from far away, a six-winged angel watched over them, unsure over whether to give Miyako her blessing or her scorn... Meanwhile, Miyako used all her willpower not to stare at Hikari, her clothing soaked by the downpour, and carried her back to their lodgings in this celestial kingdom...

And Miyako returned to her room, but this time she was not drowning in sorrow as before... No, this time she had found happiness, and even if Hikari chose Angewomon, at least she would have her memories... But somehow, she thought that, somehow, they could both find happiness...


End file.
